


I'm Sorry, I'm Not the one for you

by Syxcheii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syxcheii/pseuds/Syxcheii
Summary: A Oneshot where Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are lover. Yamaguchi has been carrying a disease(?) that cannot be cured. And tsukishima would always visit his lover on his death bed and fighting for his life.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

✿———————————✿

Tsukishima's POV

It's been a week since Yamaguchi is on the hospital. I've always visiting him on the hospital he is in and I do always pray the i wish he will survive. He is been fighting his life on, I hate seeing yamaguchi suffering and just seeing him laying down on the hospital bed.

And now I'm planning to visit yamaguchi I thought of bringing Yams favorite fruits for him and see if he is awake. 

— At Yamaguchi's Hospital Room —

I'm sitting on the chair near the hospital bed where yamaguchi in.

"Hey Yams, I just bought your favorite fruits." Tsukishima said while trying not to cry infront of the bed where yamaguchi in. 

"I love you, Don't die please. You wanna travel the world with me right? " Tsukishima said while looking on his lover and holding his hand.

"I will visit you again tomorrow" Tsukishima said while standing and leaving the room.

" I love you. " Tsukishima said mumbling to himself.

Tsukishima is walking on the parking lot. And get his car so he can go home. Tsukishima open the door on the driver's seat and sit there. saying to himself;

"Why..." Tsukishima said leaning on the steering wheel.

"Why did yamaguchi need to suffer. Why, Why him?!" Tsukishima said while crying.

"Nope,nope i need to be strong. Stop crying tsukishima stop. Yams won't be happy if he sees you crying stop." Tsukishima said to himself wiping the tears.

3rd person Pov

Tsukishima Drove away to the hospital and go to his house.

He arrived at his house and park his car on the garage. He got out of the car and got inside of the house.

He takes off his shoes and goes to his room and change pajamas to go to sleep.

  
— Next Morning —

3rd person pov

Tsukishima woked up cause of the alarm.

"Shut up, Alarm." He said groaning and touch the alarm to turn it off.

Tsukishima sit on the bed, Rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Another day, another bad day." Tsukishima said while standing on the bed and go the bathroom to brush his teeth.

— After that (And taking a bath too ;-;) —

Tsukishima's Pov 

I got out of the house to go to a cafe so i can get my usual coffee. And go to Yamaguchi.

— On the cafe (Sorry for the timeskips :)) —

"Hi, Can i get my usual Coffee?" Tsukishima said on the worker.

"Sure, Sir." The worker said to tsukishima

'How's Yams doing on the hospital, i wish he is okay there.' Tsukishima thought to himself while waiting for his coffee.

"Here is your coffee, Sir." The worker said and gave it to tsukishima.

"Thank you" Tsukishima said paying the coffee and getting out of the cafe.

Tsukishima is drinking his coffee while going to his car to go to the hospital and visit yamaguchi.

He started the car and drove away. To go to the hospital.

— At the hospital —

He get out of his car and got in on the hospital and go to yamaguchi's room.

He opened the door and he sees yamaguchi awake.

"Yams?" Tsukishima said closing the door and go to the chair near him.

"Hey." Yamaguchi said in a weak voice.

"Are you okay?" Tsukishima said worried.

" I'm okay Tsukki. but i don't think I can live longer." Yamaguchi said to his lover on a weak voice.

" No, You said you wanna go travel the world with me right?" Tsukishima said holding his hand.

"Yes, I promise it. but I cannot fulfill that promise." Yamaguchi said to his lover trying to not close his eyes.

"Just remember i love you, Tsukki. But this will be the last day you will see me." Yamaguchi said smiling on his lover.

"No, Don't die on me please." 

Tsukishima said trying not to cry infront of him.

"I'm sorry, But can i sleep now?" Yamaguchi said.

"No,no please. don't leave me alone." Tsukishima said tears escaped his eyes.

"Stupid... Don't cry. I hate seeing you crying just because of me." Yamaguchi said

" I've trying not to cry infront of you okay? but i cannot see you suffering in here." Tsukishima said.

"Just start the story without me okay? And sorry i'm not the one for you. Sorry." Yamaguchi said and close his eyes.

"No,no Yamaguchi!" Tsukishima said to his lover.

Tsukishima stand up and got out of the room and calls for a doctor.

— 5 mins later —

"Sorry, for your loss" The doctor said taking off his gloves.

Tsukishima's eyes widen to what the doctor said. And said "You are kidding right?" Tsukishima said standing up.

"I tried my best to save him but i cannot." The Doctor said.

"No... But thank you for saying."

Tsukishima runs to go to his car.

Tsukishima is on the car and crying.

"Why... Why do you need to die.." Tsukishima said to himself.

"I'm sorry i cannot take care of you." Tsukishima said crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Tsukishima can't still not move on that yamaguchi died cause of the disease(?) he carrying. But Tsukishima is Hallucinating that yamaguchi is alive, so it will be more hard for him to move on.

Tsukishima's pov

It's been a month since yamaguchi died, And I cannot still Move on that he died i'm walking to go to our favorite spot. 

I Arrived on our favorite spot and...

Am I hallucinating or what?, I just saw Yamaguchi there standing and smiling at me.

I ran into him where he is standing, But he just disappear like a smoke on the air.

I hate it. I hate it so much. That I hallucinate like he is still here in this world. 

  
— Time skip; Afternoon —

2:00 P.M

It's only 2:00 P.M so i decided to visit the Cherry Blossom Tree Where we always stay and chat for a moment And decided to stay for just a min to relax my mind.

I closed my eyes so i can relax more.

— A min of Sleeping on the cherry blossom tree (I don't know what i'm doing in this sh!t but hshs) —

Tsukishima Opened his eyes, but when he opens his eyes he saw a Dark green haired smiling and saying something. He stands up and goes near him. When he is near him his eyes widen when he hear what he says.

The Conversation;

"Come on! Don't be so salty." Yamaguchi said with a huffed.

" I'm not being salty, This is just how i'm." Tsukishima said Taking off his Headphone.

" But I promise you I will never leave you and marry you one day! " Yamaguchi said and Smiled on Tsukishima

" Yeah,right." Tsukishima answered the Dark green haired boy.

  
While he hears it his tears slowly falls down to his cheeks.

"But.. Your the first one to leave me here." Tsukishima said to himself.

And then all of that memory goes away. And Tsukishima woked up.

Tsukishima touches his cheeks and realized he cried while sleeping cause of the dream.

He hates to accept the fact that Yamaguchi died cause of the illness he has.

Tsukishima Stands up and walked to go home.

— At home (Still sorry for timeskips! I'm trying to make this short as possible😗💅)— 

I take off my shoes and goes straight to my room.

I climbed to my bed and just stares at the ceiling.

"I wish we can meet again in another life, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima said before he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I posted this in ny facebook account and maybe this will be my last story in here— I will post another story in ao3 as soon as possible :))

**Author's Note:**

> Another Angst post don't hate me alright— This is only chapter 1! It only have 2 chapters so yeah. Feedbacks are highly appreciated in this!
> 
> ( I posted this in ny facebook too :) )


End file.
